Unfortunate Mistake
by Sheryl Y
Summary: Han traicionado a Rin, y ella no piensa perdonar a quienes lo hicieron...


**POV Rin:**

Tengo que ser fuerte, no te puedo mostrar debilidad, no puedo. ¿Cómo repararé el dolor que dejaste en mi corazón si ya no te tengo? ¿O será que ya no tengo corazón? ¿Qué hice mal? ¡Muero por que estés aquí! Tu recuerdo es doloroso, pero es lo único que me queda. Quiero estar a tu lado, quiero perderme en tu perfume, en tu sonrisa, simplemente en todo tu ser. Tu esencia es inigualable y exquisita. Eres el único que logra hacer agitar mis latidos, que logra hacer que me sienta viva. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Contigo logré descubrir quién soy yo en realidad, o por lo menos eso creí. Si tú no estás me perderé, dejare de existir, ya no tendré sentido. ¡No es justo, Len! ¡Siempre supiste que detesto sentirme así! Y ahora ya nada tiene sentido si no estás acompañándome. Hagamos un pequeño intercambio, ¿Vale? Como tú arrasaste conmigo, llevándote todo mi ser, yo arrasaré con todo, llevándome todo tu ser.

Nunca me imagine que esa perra te alejaría de mí. Pensar que se hacía llamar mi amiga. ¡Já! Que estúpida fui al confiar en ella. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí al verlos besarse frente a mí? ¿Sabes las ganas de matarlos que tuve? ¡No, no lo sabes! Y… ¿Por qué es eso? ¡Porque estabas muy ocupado contaminando tu boca con esa basura!

Ese día, tú me habías citado en el centro comercial. Luego de prepararme lo mejor que puede, me dirigí hacia allí para verte. Me habías dicho que teníamos que hablar de algo muy importante, y por eso, decidí llegar antes de lo acordado. No quería molestarte con mi típico retraso, sé que no te gusta esperarme. Cuando llegue, decidí llamarte para decirte que te estaba esperando. Qué curioso que fue cuando sentí sonar tu teléfono a solo unos pocos metros de mi. Lo reconocí por el inigualable ringtone que yo misma había grabado para ti.

Sigilosamente gire en un pasillo, siguiendo el sonido del teléfono. En ese momento, te encontré. No estabas solo, no, estabas con Miku, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia. Parecía que no me ibas a contestar, pues estabas muy ocupado besándote con la oji-celeste, pero reaccionaste en el último momento, la empujaste suavemente y me atendiste. Tu mirada denotaba molestia, al parecer te molesto que te interrumpa.

-_ ¿Diga?_

-_L-Len…-_ Dije apenas en un susurro. Eso fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca en ese momento

_-Rinny, ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué ocurre, amor?_

¿Cómo podía ser así? Ese no podía ser el chico tierno y amable del que me enamore. Que descaro… Hablarme así estando junto a la chica con la que me engañaba. ¿Chica? O… ¿Chicas? Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Para qué quería él el número de TODAS mis amigas? Me había dicho que era por si no se podía comunicar conmigo, para poder encontrarme en todo momento, pero ¿Será cierto? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Crápula, pervertido, mentiroso! ¡Eso eres, solo eso eres! Mis amigas, ellas, nunca me quisieron. Lo único que querían era a Len…

_-Nada, Len, aquí ya no puedo ocurrir NADA…_

_-¿Amor? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Te pasa algo?!_

_-Nunca, jamás en mi vida, quiero volver a verte de nuevo, Len. Ya no te quiero…_

Esa última frase fue la que mas difícil de decir fue, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Me había traicionado, al igual que mis lágrimas.

_-¿Rinny, por qué dices eso? ¡YO TE AMO! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡RIN!_

Su voz estaba rota, o eso quería hacerme creer. Claro, hay que hacerlo creíble si no quieres que tu reputación se valla al carajo. Para su desgracia, a mi ya no me _debía_ interesar.

Corté la llamada, y luego, deje de mirarlo "llorar" desde mi lugar (del que él no me veía) para marcharme a casa. Mientras tanto, yo lloraba verdaderamente. Malditos sentimientos tan contrarios a mis pensamientos.

Desde el día en que había ocurrido eso, planeo fríamente en cómo deshacerme de todos, Len. Si yo no puedo estar contigo, nadie lo hará. Como _decidí_ que nuestros destinos están _unidos_, tenemos que morir _juntos_. Al fin estaremos juntos por la _eternidad_, sin que nadie se interponga. ¿Qué? ¿No te alegra eso? Será mejor que sí, porque es como lo planeo.

* * *

Hace unos minutos, acabo de asesinar a Miku. Fue fácil. Es de noche, pero al conocer su casa completa, no me fue difícil saber donde se escondía. ¡Qué ingenua! Al verme frente al cuerpo inerte y carmín de su hermano, ¡Salió corriendo! Como si tuviera alguna esperanza. .. Debió habérselo pensado antes. Me llevaré un recuerdo…

Ya me estoy dirigiendo a donde está Len. ¡Al fin te veré otra vez, Len! No puedo esperar más. ¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¡Te llevaré un regalo! ¿Qué prefieres, la cabellera de Miku, o su sangre? Uhm… ¿Por qué no los dos? ¡Su cabellera con sangre!

Te estoy viendo dormir, pero para eso tuve que esquivar a tus padres. No quise hacerles daño, pero al verme llegar con mi regalo se asustaron, así que no tuve más opción que golpearlos fuertemente en el cuello, que por cierto sonó muy feo, como si algo se hubiese roto. Pobres, espero que cuando dejen de sangrar y despierten me puedan perdonar, tienen que comprender que todo esto lo hago por ti. Además, ellos me agradan mucho.

Tu respiración me encanta, es muy tranquila. Espero que cuando despiertes te alegres de verme. ¡Eso quiero! Tu rostro sigue igual que siempre al tacto; muy suave y terso. Te estás despertando, pero… ¿Por qué esa expresión? ¿Len no está contento de verme? ¡Quita esa cara que me harás sentir mal!

-R-R-Rin ¿Qué tienes en la cara?

-Aahh, ¿Te refieres a esto?- Le contesto señalando unas gotas carmín que se resbalan por mi rostro como si fueras lágrimas- Len tontito, es sangre ¿No es obvio?

Su cara cambio completamente a una de horror, al parecer entendió que es lo que hago en su habitación. ¡Len es muy inteligente, si lo es!

-Vamos Len, te quiero llevar a un lugar especial- Lo agarro de la mano, pero no parece querer moverse. ¿Te quieres alejar de mí? No es buena idea. Al final, parece desistir a favor mío. Se levanta de su cama y me sigue- No seas tímido y toma mi mano, Len.

Su expresión se torna rara, parece tener miedo. ¡Debe ser porque está nervioso! Seguro tiene miedo de que me enoje con él. ¡No te preocupes, Len, eso no pasará! Toma mi mano suavemente ¡Tan delicado como siempre!

Estoy evitando pasar por el lugar en el que sus padres están descansando, tienen que descansar para poder estar bien y seguir como siempre. No quiero que se enojen conmigo, además ¡Len estará muy agradecido porque me preocupe por ellos! ¡Lo estará!

Llegamos a mi destino, un lindo parque que está a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Len, justo en el lugar donde nosotros nos conocimos. ¡A Len le gusta este lugar! ¡Len estará contento!

-Ahora, Len, siéntate en ese banco de allá y cierra los ojos- Indicó a la vez que señalo un banco que está debajo de un árbol. La luz no llega bien hasta allí, lo que lo hace el lugar ideal. Además, ahí nos dimos nuestro primer beso, ¿Lo recuerdas, Len?

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Me dice mientras se sienta en el lugar indicado. ¡Len es muy curioso! Pero tendrá que esperar un poco, no le voy a contar, sino ¡Ya no sería una sorpresa!

-Hazme caso y cierra los ojos, Lenny- Bien, cerró los ojos- ¡Vamos, Len! ¡Vamos a irnos juntos!

Estoy sentada a su lado, apuntando a nuestras cabezas. Tengo dos pistolas, las dos posicionadas. Ahora, estoy por disparar ¡Len estará contento de irse conmigo! Uno, dos y… ¡Rayos, olvide darle el regalo! Ya que… ¡TRES!

* * *

**POV Len:**

Tenía que hablar con Rin, era algo muy importante, y por eso la cité en el centro comercial. Como siempre, llegue más temprano de lo habitual, así que tuve que esperar. Mientras tanto, recorrí las tiendas del lugar buscando un lindo regalo para Rin. ¿Qué le gustará más, un colgante, o un brazalete? Uhm… ¿Por qué no los dos? ¡Un colgante y un brazalete!

_-¡LEEEN! ¡Lenny!-_ Me gritaba Miku. ¡Si tan solo nunca hubiera aparecido!

_-Miku, que sorpresa. ¿Has visto a Rin?_- En ese momento, un suspiro salió de su boca. Tuve que haber sospechado algo, pero no lo hice. ¡Ingenuo!

_-Ya te dije que te olvides de ella. Yo soy mucho mejor que ella, más bella, más inteligente, y más madura. Puedo hacerte sentir cosas que Rin no, Len._

Miku estaba otra vez con lo mismo. Estuve a punto de irme, pero empezó a sonar mi teléfono. Era Rin, la reconocí por el inigualable ringtone que tenía asignado para ella. Lo grabó especialmente para mí.

_- Tengo que hablar con Rin._

_-Lo lamento, Len, pero eso no pasará_.

Así es, Miku me lo impidió. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Besándome. Al principio no reaccionaba, aunque lo que si sentía era asco. ¡Estaba traicionando a Rin! ¡Me sentía terrible! Justo de esto quería hablar con ella ¡Últimamente, Miku no paraba de acosarme!

Cuando reaccione, la aparte de mí. No lo hice con mucha fuerza, lo hice más suavemente. A pesar de todo, no quería lastimarla, era la mejor amiga de Rin. Atendí el móvil.

-_ ¿Diga?_

-_L-Len…-_ Apenas escuche algo…

_-Rinny, ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué ocurre, amor?_

Me sentía un insensible y descarado. ¿Cómo podía llamarla así luego de lo que había pasado?

_-Nada, Len, aquí ya no puedo ocurrir NADA…_

_-¿Amor? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Te pasa algo?!_

Me estaba asustando, Rin insinuaba algo. Nunca antes había hecho esto, debía haber una razón. ¡No será que…

_-Nunca, jamás en mi vida, quiero volver a verte de nuevo, Len. Ya no te quiero…_

… esta aquí? Mire hacia todos los costados, pero no la vi en ningún lado. El peso de las palabras surgió efecto en mí, justo como un balde de agua helada.

_-¿Rinny, por qué dices eso? ¡YO TE AMO! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡RIN!_

Mi voz estaba rota; mi llanto la consumía. No podía pensar en nada claro, nada excepto en que Rin no me abandone. ¡Miku! Esto era su culpa… ¡Maldita perra!

Rin me colgó, y con ello, se fue parte de mi ser. Rin arrasó con todo…

* * *

Siento unos dedos acariciar mi cara, son muy suaves, como los de Rin. Lentamente comienzo a abrir mis ojos, y efectivamente es ella. ¿Qué esta manchando tu hermoso rostro, mi princesa? La luz de la noche no me permite ver esa imperfección que arruina tu rosto. Tiene un color rojizo, espero no sea lo que pienso.

-R-R-Rin ¿Qué tienes en la cara?- Le pregunto comenzando a asustarme por no saber que tiene.

-Aahh, ¿Te refieres a esto?- Me contesto señalando unas gotas carmín que se resbalan sin piedad sobre su delicado rostro- Len tontito, es sangre ¿No es obvio?

En solo segundos mii cara cambió completamente a una de horror. ¿Qué paso con mi Rinny? La que está en frente mío no se parece nada a mi dulce Rin. Ella es media testaruda, pero sin duda es muy buena, también es muy tierna y dulce, aunque media impulsiva. Yo la amo, pero sin duda no reconozco a la persona que esta mirándome ahora.

-Vamos Len, te quiero llevar a un lugar especial- Me agarró de la mano, pero no quiero ir con ella. Aunque creo que en este momento es mejor hacerle caso- No seas tímido y toma mi mano, Len.

¡Está cada vez más rara! No sé qué pasará si se enoja, pero prefiero no saberlo. Tomo su mano suavemente ¡Está llena de sangre! Evita pasar por un lugar, seguramente, hay algo que me oculta… Lo único que espero es que no les haya hecho nada a mis padres.

Llegamos a su destino, es el parque en donde nos conocimos. Me gusta venir a acá, queda a unas cuadras de donde vivo, y es muy bonito. Tengo muchos recuerdos de este lugar, pero en esta situación es muy tenebroso.

-Ahora, Len, siéntate en ese banco de allá y cierra los ojos- Me indica a la vez que señala un banco en donde no llega la luz.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Le digo mientras me siento en el lugar indicado, esto no se ve nada bien.

-Hazme caso y cierra los ojos, Lenny- Bien, cierro los ojos- ¡Vamos, Len! ¡Vamos a irnos juntos!

¿A dónde se supone que vamos? No entiendo nada. Rin parece estar contando algo, aunque no se qué es. Espero que no pase nada malo…

* * *

_**Fin.**_

_¿Qué les pareció? Yo no creo que haya hecho mi primera historia de Vocaloid. Tampoco creo la trama que tomó la historia. Originalmente, no iba a ser así. Iba a ser un fic completamente distinto. Me inspire en canciones ¿De amor? Extrañamente, si. Escuche canciones súper románticas, y salió esto. Raro._

_Espero que de una extraña manera, les guste mi fic. Para la próxima intentaré hacer uno más bonito, no me gustan mucho los fics de horror. Cualquier cosa, pregunten. Dejen Reviews!_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
